Sellar (2015)
Sellar (real name Sellar Dore) was a graduating college student with the course of Bachelor of Science and Business Administration with the top grade. She is excellent in playing game scrabble and said to be undefeated at the moment until when she return for Scrabout 2015 what holds in her future. She finally advance to Champions League 2015 by winning Scrabout Tournament Series 9 finals stage. Scrabout 2015 Sellar makes her first appearance on Scrabout Tournament Series 1 and plays on Fight 3. Her opponent was Jayvees, You and Myosotis but she end up fourth place for the first time later Jayvees become its champion on that tournament. She failed to win but she make her comeback on Scrabout Tournament Series 2 and plays on Fight 4. Her opponent there was Cyan, Viper and Yamura and won its game receive first place and advance to its finals. Her opponents in Finals are Steve, Myosotis and Arnel but she got Silver Medal and the champion is Steve and advance to Champion's League 2015. Sellar's Second Place Journey Sellar returns on Scrabout Tournament Series 3 and plays for Fight 1. Her opponent was Conan (2015) (a newcomer), Myosotis and Arnel. Conan won on the game leaving Sellar placed second place for the first time. She also plays on Scrabout Tournament Series 4 plays for Fight 2. Her opponent was Ran, Viper and You. Sellar was second place again because Ran won the Fight 2 and advance to finals. She played again on Scrabout Tournament Series 5 for Fight 2. Her opponent was Crystalkin, Cyan and Arnel but yet again she stood second place again and Arnel won the first place advance to the finals. Sellar continue to get the championship on Scrabout Tournament Series 6. Her opponent was a newcomer Hera, You and Yamura. Sellar become third place for the first place because she is lost to Yamura and Hera won first place advance to the finals and become its champion. She still plays good again on Scrabout Tournament Series 7 enters for fight 3 for the second one since first episode of Scrabout Tournament Series. Her opponent was Arnel, Viper and Crystalkin but she place second place. Viper won the Fight 3 on seventh tournament but lost on finals. Sellar stand still on Scrabout Tournament Series 8 plays for Fight 2. Her opponent was Arances, Yamura and Edmus but she placed second place again. Yamura won the first place and advance to finals then he is now the champion on the tournament. Sellar played again on Scrabout Tournament Series 9 and plays for Fight 2. Sellar is now desparate to win but Myosotis help her resolve in order to advance to her dreams. Her opponents are Ifitis, Myosotis and Inasmuch. Sellar Bingo her way to get first place again for the second time since Scrabout Tournament Series 2. Sellar manage to Finals and her opponents are newcomer Jovil, You and Cyan. Sellar won the Platinum Medal, make the tournament's champion surpassing Jovil thanks to her Bingo score on seventh turn and she is now qualified to enter on Champion's League. Legacy Sellar has lots of getting second place in six Scrabble Tournament Series that makes her a formidable opponent for starters and advanced players alike. Category:Scrabout Tournament Series 9 Champion